With the development of science and technology, aerial photography has emerged and become increasingly popular, and aerial photography with unmanned aerial vehicles is increasingly favoured by photographers because of lower costs and safety thereof in comparison with manned aerial photography. Aerial photography with unmanned aerial vehicles is usually carried out by using an aerial vehicle which carries a shooting device, such as a video camera or a photo camera, for shooting. Generally, a photographer uses a remote controller to control the flight of the aerial vehicle, and in order to watch the shooting effect in time, a displaying device such as a display and a mobile phone needs to be mounted on the remote controller, wherein the displaying device is fixed on the remote controller via a holding device. The holding device usually comprises a first and a second clamping member for clamping the displaying device and the first and second clamping members are elastically connected and movable relative to each other, such that the holding device is applicable to displaying devices such as mobile phones of different sizes.
However, the holding device is not applicable to all displaying devices in a larger size range, such as a mobile phone and a tablet, etc., and therefore the application range thereof is largely limited. Moreover, the holding device elastically clamps the displaying device via the first and second clamping members, and therefore the clamping force is small and the clamping is unreliable; and when the holding device shakes, the displaying device can easily fall off of the holding device.